


Sorry Not Sorry

by doctor243



Series: IronWidow Prompts [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor243/pseuds/doctor243
Summary: “Stark,” Natasha spoke, her eyes cold and concrete.“W-Widow?” Tony stuttered, taking a nervous step back. “Wh-what’s going on?”“I’m sorry,” she whispered and launched forward. “But I’m not sorry.”orResponse to prompt: "I'm sorry, but I'm not sorry."
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: IronWidow Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739137
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Sorry Not Sorry

“Stark,” Natasha spoke, her eyes cold and concrete.

“W-Widow?” Tony stuttered, taking a nervous step back. “Wh-what’s going on?”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered and launched forward. “But I’m not sorry.”

“WA-WAIT!!!!” he cried out in fear. “NO NO NO NO STOP!”

A plate of fresh whipped cream collided with his face and Tony screamed. A sinister grin found itself onto Nat’s face.

“That’s for the hair dye in my shampoo,” she dusted her hands off dramatically.

“C’mon Nat,” the mechanic sputtered. “That wasn’t even-”

“And this.”

Tony turned his head in panic to see Clint with a familiar plate of whipped cream and an equal malevolent smile on his face.

“Is for blaming it on me,” the archer said before launching the plate forward. He never missed.

A soaking Tony wiped his face, clearly unamused. “Guy, there’s no need to-”

“Hey Tony!”

 _Oh fuck,_ he thought as he recognised the voice. For behold, as he turned around, there was Captain America with his shield full of whipped cream, and Tony swore that the embodiment of all American values had never look so much like the President when he discovered oil in Iraq.

After Steve, Bucky had a turn, then Sam, then Wanda decided to take certain liberties with the number of plates she could throw with her powers. By the end of his ordeal, his clothes could not be seen.

“Y’know,” he grumbled when he was finally able to breathe. “There are starving children all over the world.”

“This is just payback,” Steve putting an arm around Tony after he was done howling with laughter, getting whipped cream all over himself again.

“Also,” Natasha smiled, sidling up to his other side and licking his cheek. “Happy Birthday.”

Tony rolled his eyes, all the irritation fleeing his body as his cheeks heated up. Damn her for being so sexy.

“I’ll make it up to you later,” she whispered right after and his eyes widened.

“You better,” he growled.

“Hey, guys,” Cap called, looking rather uncomfortable. “I’m still right here.”

“Oh stuff it, Cap,” Tony smirked and quickly ran his cream covered hands through Steve’s hair, making the super-soldier yelp in surprise. Yep, prank wars were the best.

“Peter Benjamin Parker, I better not see that photo on Instagram!”

“Uh!” the boyish voice called back. “Hashtag sorry not sorry!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna make a request from this list, pop on over to tumblr at [ @doc243](https://doctor243.tumblr.com/) and hit me up!!


End file.
